The Real world of anime!
by Mariyun
Summary: On your shelves isa secret society of fictional people born to help grant wishes.Ikuto is one of them.His job was to grant this wish. One day though ayoung otaku discovered them now things are going at of control as they begin to intract in our world.A/N:Contains more than just tokyo mew mew crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Mariyun: Hi I'm new to writing fanfiction in fact this is my first fanfiction ever so please tell me if its really bad. **

**Ikuto: So whats this even about anyway and where's Amu?**

**Ed: Yeah and whose the creepy gay looking guy * points at Kish( A/N I don't think he looks gay or creepy thats just what Ed thinks)**

**Kish: HEY WHO YOU CALLING GAY! Shimp!**

**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT SINGLE CELLED MOLUCULES ARE TALLER THAN HIM!**

**Mariyun: That has to be one of your worst (short) rants ever and he didn't. Well any way to find out you'll just have to read it. As well I don't own Shugo Chara, or Tokyo Mew Mew , Full Metal, or any other animes mentioned other wise the world would probably fall into insanity * begins to laugh manically* enjoy.**

Ikuto whatched from the shadow as a girl with chessnutty hair stared awingly at a large poster of him. " Oh Ik-u-to please don't leave we haven't even started," the girl said lovingly to the poster. Ikuto sweatdroped when he heard that he couldn't wait for her to leave the room so he could tease that Ed kid down the shelf. She slowly began to gather up books and place them in her bag and left the room.

"What a pain, " Ikuto said as he pulled himself out of the cramped corner of Tokyo Mew Mew mangas and his own. Out of all the girls in the world why did he have to be stuck with her as the owner of his world. Of course by that he meant the manga this Ikuto was in was owned by her. Ikuto's thoughts were interupted by a loud shout

"But Koneko-chan we never go out lets go to the movies," it was obviously coming from Kish trying to presuade Ichigo to go outside. After about a year of being stuck together Ichigo finally decided to date Kish.

" Fine but if we get caught its your fault," Ichigo sighed.

" Oh come on she's at school now and won't be back till at least 4 to 5," Kish replied. Ikuto watched as two black and white figures stepped out of the thin back linning of the book and slowly colour began to appear on them. Kish looked at Ikuto and smiled and walked over. "Ikuto hi how's it been? I see she's favoring you this week."

Ikuto smiled he liked Kish and thought he was pretty fun " Good could be better if she wasn't fawning over me like some stupid fangirl. I don't even want to know what she was thinking this morning. I mean seriously 'don't leave we haven't even started' whats that supposed to mean," Ikuto said with a cringe at the end.

" Well at least she doesn't know we're real otherwise well do you really want to think about it. Anyway me Koneko-chan are going out." Suddenly Kish pushed Ichigo off the shelf normaly she would've fallen and probably died at this height even with her being a cat , but before that could happen her body began to grow and stood tall like a gaint compared to Kish.

" That wasn't funny Kish!" Ichigo yelled wich to us seemed impossibly loud. Kish jumped as well and became Ichigo's size.

"Oh, come on its not like you would've been hurt. Beside beats wasting energy on a telaport," Kish said as he walked towards the computer at the front of the room and began opening webpages " So what you wanna watch? Hmm looks like she was watching Hetalia today."

Ichigo looked over at the screen at stated debating on what to watch finallly they settled on something and shrank back to Ikuto's size and started watching something. Ikuto still wasn't used to stuff like that. But then again he was a kid compared to them. Not in the physical sense of course but in the date that his specific book he was published in. Acording to the date he was 3 maybe 4. He really didn't undertand what it meant being an anime character. He was real but wasn't real. He remebered that before he came here that his life seemed to follow an infinitely continue in a loop that only a few seemed to notice. One day he noticed something it was like a crack in the universe like all of a sudden the world was beging to tear itself apart this happened on and off reapeatedly for days sometimes till suddenly one day everything changed.

_Flash Back_

It was another day he was teasing Amu from her balcony feeling a strange sense of dejavu then he saw it a crack in a tree with a blue glow Amu noticed it shortly after him. Out of all the people he knew Amu noticed things like this almost as fast as he did and Tadagay **(A/N thats right I'm calling him Tadagay folks)** would barely if he did notice them. Normally Ikuto would ingore the crack and go on with whatever he'd been doing , but this was diffrent very diffrent. A voice came from the crack sounds couldn't be heard from the crack he knew he'd tried when they first appeared.

" OMG Shugo Chara I have to get this! Mom Can I get this?" the voice no doubt a girls said. There was a pause before the girl squeeled " THANK YOU MOM! YOU'RE THE BEST MOM IN THE WORLD!" The ground all of a sudden began to shake it was suddle at first but then began to shake more rappidly.

" What the hell is going on?" Ikutoi and Amu both said. The charas were flying around in a panick.

" Ikuto I'm scared nya," Yoru wailed while cling to Ikuto's head. Amu's chara's started to do the same. Then Amudid something that he liked a lot. Amu grabbed Ikuto and started clinging to him tightly pulling him down. Not wanting to miss a once in a lifetime oppurtunity he grabbed her very close to his chest and whispered in her ear

" I'm not letting you go ever." Amu blushed feverishlily Ikuto grinned _'success' _he thought to himself.

The hug was interupted by the sound of Tadagay yelling "Hinamori-san run get away NOW!" Ikuto and Amu stood up and ran towards the panting Tadagay. Ikuto couldn't tell what was wrong till he looked behind him the colour and apperance behind them was begining to fade away to a dul white. He looked at Tadagay the tipps of his fingers began to turn white to.

"Where's Kiseki?" Amu asked worringly.

Tadase shuddered and looked like he might cry any second "He didn't make it. We ran as fast as we could but," by this point he was on his knees crying becomeing more white by the second." Niether did the others they all began turning white and thier limbs froze in place. They told me to warn you to tell you to run. Hurry get away!" Tadase looked at Ikuto he was frozen kneeling on his knees " You to." He gave weak smile as he dropped his nearly white arms to his side " Hinamori- san I lov-" Tadase's sentance was cut short when the whiteness spread to his face and his red eyes bega to turn black.

"Tadase!" Amu screamed as she almost touched hIm hoping he was alive only to be pulled back by Ikuto.

"Baka, he came to warn you so you wouldn't be frozen," Ikuto said as he pulled her away. She gave Ikuto a hard look of hatred which turned to sadness.

"I'm scared I don't want to die like this!" Amu whined in fear. Ikuto held her tight. He couldn't blame her. " We have to run now," she whimpered "Ran."

The pink chara nodded " Hop, Step, Jump," there was a loud ping and suddenly Amu's clip changed from an X to a heart. Ikuto character changed with Yoru and the two ran quickly ahead of the whitness. It was pointless though every wher there was whitness till Ikuto noticed that Suu was gone, then Miki, then Ran, even Yoru all frozen behind them. They kept running anyway till Amu stopped dead in her tracks.

"Whats the point?" she whispered. Ikuto stopped to. "What the GOD DAMN ( Insert swear words of choice) point of running away!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. I looked at her and noticed her feet were turing white the colour litterally flaking off her skin as it floated up towards the sky. I looked at myself my hands were begining to flake to. I held her tightly and kissed her forhead as all faded away. Then as all stood still in black and white a loud shattering noise coulde be heard Ikuto looked as much as he could the world broke apart and shattered. Life went again through the loop only without colour only it stopped where it usaully repeated. Ikuto awoke everything was dark he could see fine but it was just dark.

**Mariyun: Duh Duh Duuuuuh**

**Ikuto: Really you're gonna leave it on a cliffhanger?**

**Mariyun: Yep**

**Ikuto: By the way why did you start calling Tadagay Tadase?**

**Mariyun: Well it was supposed to be like a one shot kindness.**

**Tadase: Wow you are a good person!**

**Mariyun:...yeah sure lets go with that. Anyway please read and review it will get better I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mariyun: Sorry it took so long but I didn't have the time to write.**

**Amu: Yeah right. You're just really lazy.**

**Mariyun: Ok all admit I'm lazy very lazy. Anyway do the disclamer already.**

**Amu: *sigh* okay Mariyun does not own shugo chara, Tokyo Mew Mew or any other animes that will be mentioned yadadada.**

Ikuto looked to his side Amu was curled up unconcious on the ground or whatever they were sitting on. It was black to but it looked glossy almost like glass. Ikuto nudged Amu trying to wake her up till her voices in the distance."So who do you thinks gonna wake up first?" a voice obviously a girl said. Ikuto looked and saw the outline of 3 or 4 people. The shortest one seemed to be a boy because from his general direction he heard a male voice spoke,

"Does it really matter? I mean seriously its not like its important can't we just get this over with." There was a loud sigh coming from him. Another figure caught his attention it was just a silhoutte but Ikuto could see large elf like ears on one of them. Ikuto protectively gaurding Amu.The figures aproached till Ikuto made them out. The one he noticed first was a girl with bubblgum pink hair just like Amu's after that the apperance began to differ. For one her eyes were a dark pink and she had well black cat ears. Ikuto facepalmed himself for not noticing sooner. She was wearing a wierd battle costume or cosplay of some sort. Next to her was a boy with large elf ears who was starring at him cautiously the guy had forest green hair and honey eyes like Amu's. Next to him was the short guy he was wearing an enormous red coat , white gloves and his hair in a blond braided pigtail. " So looks like your the first one here. Listen you're probably thinking I'm dead, or halucanting, or in a wacked out dream, ect. You should know that this all real and your friend is perfectly fine. We will explain momentarily whats going on. Please do NOT atempt to wake her up it could cause her great harm," the boy said almost as if he had to say it to the point that it was a pain in the ass. "My name is Edward Elric also know as the Fullmetal alchemist from FullMetal Alchemist **( Do not own) **I am also your nieghbor need anything just ask."

The girl with the cat ears aproached him and smiled " I'm Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew I'm your nieghbor to welcome to your new home." _'Welcome to my new home what home everythings dark are these guy crazy' _Ikuto thought to himself. Suddenly the elf guy started pulling her back and pulled out sais out of nowhere.

" Careful he might not be in the right mind. Remeber that german guy that put a gun to your head." Ikuto held Amu a bit tighter just in case. Ikuto felt Amu stirred and the cat-girl approached again only this time she looked rather worried.

"Don't wake her up! Its dangerous to wake her before she's able to transfer her spirit from your world to this world!" She whispered to him but it sounded more like she was threatening to break his neck. Amu stirred again before waking up slowly.

"Ikuto," Amu muttered she looked around and jumped from Ikuto's arm into the cat-girl before yelling " Neko girl! Kreepy elf! Blond midget!"

At that point the midget exploded "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT HE CAN RIDE ON THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPPER!"

Everyone else including him sighed and said, "She didn't say anything like that Ed." Ikuto looked at Amu who had calmed down and had put on her cool and spicey deminore. She only now seemed to notice that her chara's were also gone.

"Where's Ran, Miki, and Suu?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face."Where are we anyway?" Ed , Ichigo, and the elf guy who they now knew was Kish introduced themselves.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way lets get down to buisness," Kish said.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Where are we?" Amu repeated.

"Your friends are trying to make they're way here through sub space. Currently you are the only ones to make it. So who wants to give them The Talk," Ed said sitting on the ground trying to make himself comfortable.

" No way I did it last time and I had to explain it to an arrogant idoit who couldn't shut up **(Aka Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club do not own) **. Then me and Koneko-chan had to deal with some spycho German guy, a whiny Italian, a gay French guy, and a bunch of other wierdos," Kish said. Ikuto looked at Kish and wondered why he knew people like that.

Ed looked at him and cursed under his breath "Fine I'll do it as always. You see you guy are anime characters and- " Ikuto and Amu immediatly interupted and burst out laughing.

"Oh let me guess and we've been called to a 'magical world' where we have to use are super powers to save the world," Ikuto managed to say while trying not to bust a gut laughing.

Ed sighed again "Well you could say its more like you've been brought to the real world. You see you're world is one of the many of Shugo Chara. You are one of many Hinamori Amus just like I am one of the many Edward Elrics." Ikuto stopped laughing for a second."And our purpose for existing in this world is to help people through inspiration, creating happiness, teaching life lesson."Everyone was silent. Ikuto relized he was telling the truth. He was a fictional character. He wasn't real.

"So I'm not real," Amu said breaking the silence trying to hide how sad she was.

Ichigo smiled, "Its not like that. We may not be real in the human sense of the word. But we exist in the hearts of others through thier wish for us to be real. Our purpose is to grant that wish."

"I see," Amu said joyfully understanding the situation better the ground glowed and the group was in Sakura Park."Huh! What happened!" She exclaimed.

"Looks like your world is finally reforming. When you see your friends tell them whats going on if they remember okay,"Ed said before everyone seemingly vanishing into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariyun: I'm SORRRY I am ashamed I was supposed to upload sooner but got distracted by anime I have no excuse but atone with more chapters!**

**Miki: What a drama queen.**

**Mariyun: My only friend in this world shall be this potato! *holds up random potato***

**Random men in white coats: Now, now drink the nice medicine.**

**Mariyun: NEVER!**

**Nagi: Were experiencing technical difficulties at the moment so I'll be doing the disclaimer today.\**

***loud explosion sound in the background***

**Mariyun: I'm never going back to the taco factory! NEVER! It smells like burritos.**

**Nagi: Okay then, Mariyun those not own Shugo Chara, Tokyo Mew Mew, or any other anime mentioned in this story.**

It seemed like weeks since the incident and everyone remembered it. Amu had of course tried explaining it to her friends, but they had decided that it was probably a mass hallucination or something. Utua of course didn't believe and then bothered me forever about what I was doing on Amu's balcony in the first place. Till one day while I happened to be relaxing in the park a familiar short figure walked up to me. It was that Edward something or other guy but he wasn't wearing that weird outfit he was before. In fact he looked like anyone else in the park. "Hey your name was Ikuto right?" Ed asked causally.

"You again," I sighed.

"Hey shouldn't you be in school?" Ed replied sharply.

"Shouldn't you be taller?" At that point something snapped in the midget's brain.

"Who you calling so small that they can be stepped on by an ant!" Ed tried his hardest to beat me into the dust, but I nimbly jumped away.

"You realize I said nothing even close to that," I said again from the top of a tree.

"Dammit! If wasn't for the fact I was supposed to find you and everyone else I'd beat you to a pulp!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

I jumped down from the tree and asked," Why do you need us?"(**Time skip cause I'm lazy but basically Ed explains it to everyone else by the way Ichigo and Kish were in the background. Ikuto just didn't happen to notice them. Now for a part I thought about forever cause I find it funny. Also I'm just gonna wright Tadase because I'm lazy too.) **

"That doesn't even make any sense! Its…it's…illogical," Tadase repeated for the what sixth time.

"Oh yeah and fighting evil magic eggs for the sake of children's dreams is soooo normal," Ed said his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Oh please it's more logical then anything you've said over the last half-hour!" Tadase replied.

Amu sighed, "This again hey guy wanna help me make some tea?"

Yaya gleefully raised her hand, "Yaya would!"

Amu looked at her best friend, "How about you Nadeshiko?" Nadeshiko nodded no and Amu and Yaya shortly afterwards left the room.** (A/N Utau left after Ed explained it cause she was sick of Ed and Tadase's arguing)**

"How about you prove it you _midget_!" Tadase yelled.

"Why don't you let met _princess_!" Ed yelled. A fight between Ed and Tadase broke out and was quickly settled by Ichigo in this matter.

"Stop fighting you Idiots! Honestly, we'll prove it just wait a second," Ichigo erupted.

"That's my Koneko-chan an absolute angel," Kish said joyfully.

Kukai leaned over and whispered in Nadeshiko's ear, "If she's an angel I'd hate to meet a demon."

"Agreed," Nadeshiko whispered back.

"All right we'll need a volunteer," Kish proclaimed joyfully.

"Nadeshiko will be volunteering," Kukai exclaimed with Kish.

"And Koneko-chan will be demonstrating," Kish continued with the same amount joy.

"Oh man, well at least she's a girl," Ichigo sighed and walked up to Nadeshiko and tried to kiss her and this point I got interested.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Nadeshiko yelped as Ichigo reluctantly kissed her.

"_What was that for!" _Nadeshiko said and then was in shock when she realized she sounded like Ichigo.

"_A simple voice changing trick that any anime character can use although it is pointless for you to use this on someone with the same voice,"_ Ichigo replied sounding like a guy. At this Tadase held back a chuckle. "_Why do I sound like a boy?"_ Ichigo said nervously.

"_Because I am a boy!" _Nadeshiko screamed. Everyone in the room starred in shock except for Tadase who just laughed.

Then everyone minus Tadase and Nadeshiko said in shock, "You're a boy."

Ed stood in shock and strained to say, "Well never underestimate the power of cross-dressing." At that the meeting ended.

**Mariyun: Sorry it so short I still need to finish my summer homework**

**Ikuto: Then why aren't you working on it?**

**Mariyun: Oh look at that non-existing thing I'm pointing at.*runs away***

**Ikuto: GET BACK HERE! *chases after her* You have to work on your homework.**

**Mariyun: I don't wanna!**

**Amu: Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mariyun: Hellos I iz back to wright the chaptzers**

**Miki: Why are you talking like that?**

**Mariyun: No reazon. I iz real author not zome impozter trying to destroyz the awezome writing of thiz ztory.**

**Miki: Amu some creepy persons pretending to be Mariyun!**

**Amu: All right get out of here or I'll kick your butt into next week.**

**Mariyun: Ha! Youz canz try but you iz veak little girly you never beatz me.**

**Amu:*chara transforms with Miki and kicks imposters butt and ties imposter up* Now let's see who you are. *pull off mask and wig*Ikuto!? That doesn't even make any sense!**

***Ikuto walks in***

**Ikuto: Yeah it doesn't make sense.**

**Suu: But if Ikuto's hear then who's the imposter-desuu?**

***pull off another mask and wig***

**Everyone: Alphonse Elric!**

**Amu: Now this really doesn't make sense.**

**Ikuto: That just occurred to you. **

**Miki: He's a suit of armor it's proportionally impossible for him to disguise himself as a petite teenage girl. **

***Pull off another mask and wig or whatever***

**Everyone: Envy!**

**Amu: That makes even less sense then it being Al.**

**Ikuto: Can't he just change his appearance or something? **

***Pull off another mask and wig***

**Everyone: Mariyun… great back to square one.**

***tries to pull off mask and wig but won't come off***

**Mariyun: Owwwwwwwwww! Cut it out!**

**Ran: So Mariyun disguised herself as Envy disguised as Alphonse disguised as Ikuto disguised as Mariyun?**

**Miki: Still doesn't make any sense.**

**Mariyun: Hehehe never underestimate the power of cosplay.**

**Amu & Ikuto: It still doesn't make any sense.**

**Suu: Mariyun does not own any of the animes or character mentioned in this story. –desuu**

Amu and Yaya had walked back in after the whole Nadeshiko's really a boy incidenttofind we had stopped fighting and we had tea all of us guys causally slipping a glance at Nadeshiko wondering how the heck that was a boy. Especially Ed who seemed to give off the 'I know your body better than you do vibe'.

"I can't believe we missed that! Was it cool?" Amu said as we caught her up on what happened minus Nadeshiko's a boy cause _he_ begged us not to tell the girls. As well as the part about it being done via a kiss.

"If you want I can show you how?" I said with a smirk. Tadase became enraged with furry and was restraining himself not to kill me, but it was Ichigo who stepped in before Amu would agree on it.

"No way Nekomimi I've been around longer than anyone else hear and I know a pervert when I see one. You just want to sneak a kiss. I happen to do a fair amount of research into all the guys our… well I guess you could say master is into. I know you're a pervy cat boy loved by the fangirl community. You have a tragic backstory which I won't say now because this is just book 1. Which really sucks because I blew something earlier cause I was too stupid to look into everyone not just you and Amu. I also know you prefer chocolate over vanilla. And you play the violin." Okay she got me on that one. But how did she like know everything about me creepy.

"Koneko-chan you're simply amazing when it comes to your knowledge on the new guys,'" Kish said continuing to fawn over Ichigo. Geez these two had to be a couple.

"Kiss what do you mean?" Amu asked in relief that Ichigo had stopped her from answering.

"That's how you transfer your voice from one person to another," Ed stated still pondering about Nadeshiko being really a boy. "How about we show you something else it's ten times cooler than a simple voice changing technique."

"Yay! Yaya wants to see cooler stuff," Yaya cheered.

"All right then hold onto to hats because this ride can get pretty bumpy,' Ed said clapping his hands together and a bright blue light appeared. "Hey believe us now _princess_?"

Tadase gritted his teeth "I might _midget_." Ed was trying not to kill him. The light spread and the next thing I knew we were well on a shelf to put it bluntly.

"Where are we?-nya," Yoru asked from his perch on my head. I scanned around and saw many manga books behind me only they were huge. As well as the walls I saw ahead were plastered in posters most of people I couldn't recognize.

"Welcome to the outer world," a unfamiliar voice said. I turned and saw a bunch of people were right behind us. Who had appeared literally out of thin air.

"I'd like to introduce you to your new neighbors," Ichigo said with a smile.

Ed walked up to a bunch of people who were dressed in a style similar to his, "These guys are from my world." He pointed to a guy in a suit of armor "And this is my little brother Al." I looked at the two of them and decided that it was best not to question it.

Ichigo introduce her group. Then a butler in a tailcoat came up to introduce his group.

"Hello I am Sebastian and this my master Ceil Phantomhive we're all from Black Butler pleased to make your acquaintance," The Butler bowed.

Next two boys who I guessed had to be brothers showed up for the introduction. The older one spoke first "Hello I'm Syaoran and these are my companions. We're from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles."

The younger one spoke next, "I'm Li Syaoran and I am from Cardcaptor Sakura and this is everyone else." He pointed to his group. Obviously he didn't care to be out here. I started to think about how we were on a fairly small shelf and there were a bunch of people all started to appear to chat.

"QUIET!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs "To the party site first introductions later got it!?" Everyone nodded. "Now, before I have to beat sense into someone can we please get going!" Everyone sighed and disappeared.

"What happened Amu-chan?" Ran said trying to see where they went.

"Beats me," she shrugged.

"All right everyone please come here?" Kish said. We all gathered around him quickly "I'll be talking you to the meeting house. Now under no circumstances are you EVER allowed to reveal this location to someone else it is for that reason we have a password that must be asked whenever you meet up with someone from any book. As well never go to the meeting house when _She's_ home you could reveal us and that's something that cannot happen." All of were silent and understood Kish got that. "Good now hold on." A weird ripple effect happened to the air and suddenly we were at the back of a house. A doll house to be precise.

"This day just gets weirder and weirder," I muttered. Kish nocked on the door.

"Please come in," The Sebastian guy said opening the door.

"You know Ceil I can see why you'd hire a guy like Seby-chan here sure his price is steep but his service is top notch," Kish said with a smirk.

A small silver fork flew at Kish's neck but on purposely missed "For the last time I told you never to call me that again you repulsive creature," Sebastian said with a smile. "I'd hate to go through the untimely trouble of finding a way to replace you." I decided that this was someone who you didn't piss off. "I've prepared some refreshment for everyone upstairs."

All of the charas shuddered and hid behind us. "What's wrong with you?" Kukai questioned.

Daichi spoke first, "Well he feels…well icky."

Tamari spoke next, "It's like he has an x-egg for a heart."

"Come on everyone move it move it there's a party going on lets go," Yaya said pushing everyone up stairs. When we got up stairs we were suddenly enveloped in a pointless flood of rose petal. **(Guess who they're gonna meet)**

"Welcome," I looked to see a bunch of guy in blue starch suits. The blonde boy approached first and walked up to Amu with a rose in his hand.

"Welcome my princess were the members of Ouran High School Host Club. We've been waiting for you. No expecting you to come and nock upon our humble door!" He said flirtingly. I got really angry and was about to punch that idiot.

"MAKA CHOP," There was a loud sound and the blonde idiot was on the floor. I looked up and saw a young girl with a book in her hand and noticed that the spine had small bits of blood. "How many times do I have to tell you idiots not to flirt with girls as soon as they arrive. You and papa both." She looked like she hadn't even noticed that we were here for a second and turned and held out her hand to Amu. "Hi my name is Maka Albarn 1 star scythe miester. I'm from Soul Eater normally I'm not here so I'm glad I was able to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to," Amu said shyly.

"Out of curiosity how many different shows are here just in this room?" Tadase asked casually.

"Hard to say lets see…hmm," Maka began to count on her fingers. "Hard to say…14 I think." I made a shocked face in my head. Did this girl just watch anime? We turned the corner to where the food was supposed to be. Standing there was another guy who looked strangely similar to the idiot. "That's Fai and don't worry he's not like Tamiki Suoh," Maka said sensing my uneasiness. She walked up to a boy with white hair and tapped his shoulder, "Hey Soul come meet everyone."

The boy turned his head to reveal red eyes and shark like teeth. "No thanks Maka not in the mood," The boy said bluntly. I grabbed a small piece of chocolate cake and casually took a bit. Man, it tasted awesome! I tried hard to hide his expression of pure bliss from the cake. Amu noticed this and took a piece to and gave the expression I was trying to hide. Boy was Utau missing out the party was in full swing people were laughing, chatting, and occasionally throwing punches. That was kind of how the first days went hanging out with everyone and slowly everyone just kind started hanging out in there world. Only interacting when it was found necessary.

**Mariyun: Man that was a long chapter.**

**Ikuto: It shows that you actually can work.**

**Mariyun: Yep and now that the intro chapter are done I can get started on the real story.**

**Amu: You wasted 4 chapter on intros?**

**Mariyun: Yep as well here's a bit that was cut out due to budget cuts.**

**Ed: What budget?**

**Mariyun: I call it Ikuto meets the Vics. Enjoy!**

I stayed to the corner of the room till a guy with messy purple hair walked up to me "Hey names Dark. The Phantom thief Dark. I'm from DN Angel." I would have probably just ignored him but the odd fact that e sound like Ed and know that I think about it that Tamaki guy.

"Why do you, Ed, and _that_ idiot sound the same?" I asked.

Dark gave me a smirk, "It's not just us three. Hey Fai, Ed, Tamaki, Spirit come over here," He called. Ed, Fai, Tamaki, and who he assumed was Spirit walked up. "This guy just realized that we sound alike." They all smirked and got a mischievous look to them.

"Well you that's because secretly were all the same person," Tamaki whispered.

Yoru who'd been on my head the whole time gave a shocked look, "Really!-nya"

"But you have to keep it a secret otherwise we'll have kill you," Spirit said with an evil grin.

Yoru gulped, "I swear! I won't tell anyone at all-nya."

I sighed, "Yoru you do get that there so lying?"

Yoru looked shocked, "Really?"

"Yep. In fact the real truth is that their all brothers separated from birth that were scattered across the dimensions," I said mischievously. Ed caught on fast and joined in.

"Man, Ikuto how'd you figure it out?" Ed said sarcastically.

"It was simple really your voices! They may sound the same but they all have a different way of talking," I said dramatically.

"He caught us," Fai said with a chuckle. Yoru watched in awe obviously believing every word.

"No one's ever figured it out so easily," Dark sighed.

"Wow Ikuto your so amazing-nya," Yoru's eyes were glowing with admiration.

"Yoru were pulling your leg they all just voiced by the same guy," Tamaki said. Man he was an idiot for blowing the joke.

**Mariyun: Hope you enjoyed please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mariyun: ...**

**Ed: What's with you?**

**Mariyun: … **

**Dark: Are you okay?**

**Mariyun: …**

**Tamaki: Come on now princess say something to quell my aching heart!**

**Mariyun: …**

***Tamaki goes into emo corner***

**Ed: Ikuto hug her it might snap her out of it!**

**Ikuto: No thanks.**

**Ed: Do it!**

***Ikuto hugs Mariyun***

**Mariyun: …**

**Dark: Not even the power of Ikuto hugs can snap her out of this state! Were doomed!**

**Fai: What will we do she obviously can't write fan fiction like this.**

***Mariyun pulls out of Ikuto's hug and starts typing***

**Mariyun: …**

**Tamaki: I am very scared now.**

**Mariyun: Must… write… fan… fiction… for… the… sake… of… the cheeseburger.**

***Everyone stares at Mariyun***

**Ikuto: Well…um… who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Dark: I'll do it. Mariyun doesn't own any of the animes or characters referenced in this story. Especially me ladies cause I'm a free spirit.**

It was Monday so that meant that _she_ wouldn't be back till later. Thank god it wasn't summer _she_ never left house then. By _she_ I mean Raina the girl who lives here. She's girl with short chestnut hair and is fairly skinny considering all I see her do is sit on her but. I think she's almost in high school now. "Ikuto your out? Well that's a surprise," I turned and saw it was Japan. He was staring at me blankly.

"Yeah well today I thought I'd go out," I said bluntly. Japan nodded then ignored me. I heard a noise from down.

"Crap, crap, crap! How could I forget that! I spent ten freaking hours working on that project!" Raina yelled from the hall. Everyone outside immediately hid or went back inside. Raina ran in and skidded to halt and grabbed her paper and immediately ran back out.

"Wow that was close," I muttered softly. I jumped off the shelf and plopped on the bed in the middle of the room. "Man this gets boring. I mean were supposed to be cool super being brought to this world to help or whatever and I'll we do is sit on a shelf," I whispered which Kish and Ichigo heard.

Kish approached me at normal size, "No one said this job is glamorous the fact is that now you're not just a story now," Kish said. I get geez how many times did he have to tell me that.

"For once I wish we could do something I dunno to help out I mean that's our job right. Or hey at least leave this room," I replied in a bored tone.

"You know as well I do we can't leave," Kish replied. "I will admit that it does get boring to always be stuck in here."

"Why don't we just head out when they go out of town?" I asked.

"No way people would think it's weird if they saw a Ikuto look walking down the street!" Kish replied angrily. I walked up to the door and opened it carefully. Coast was clear for now. I exited the room silently praying Ichigo wouldn't notice. She didn't thankfully and I walked downstairs toward the kitchen. I went to the cabinets and looked up and spotted the Oreos that Raina hid from everyone on top I looked up and spotted a chocolate bar next to it. With a note attached to it.

The note read _"For the fairies who keep stealing my Oreos this is for you. P.S STOP EATING MY STUFF!"_ I should also mention this Raina is crazy. And not the wacky crazy. No I mean the 'I believe in fairy folk because anime character actually being real is unfortunately impossible' crazy. I took the chocolate bar and unwrapped it.

"Well at least she thought to put this out for me," I muttered. I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and sipped a bit before putting it back. For some reason the food here taste better than the food in my world. Maybe because this is the real world. I bit into the chocolate and looked at the TV. I plopped on the couch and turned it on but kept then volume at a minimum. The people in the real world look weird. So it was interesting to watch them. I surfed around and started to watch a show before getting bored and deciding to take a nap. I woke to the sound of a door being unlocked and scrambled up the stairs quickly. "She's home!" I said and everyone turned off electronics and scrambled back in. I got a scolding look from Ichigo. I ran inside and just in time a second later Raina entered the room almost noticing the small flash of light from entering.

"I'm home," Raina declared. "Oh yeah I forgot no one's here so that's kind of pointless," she sighed. Raina walked up to her computer and noticed a chocolate bar with a bite in it. "That's odd? Oh well I probably my imagination," She sighed. I looked behind me Ichigo was looming over me an angry look in her eye.

"You BAKA NEKO!" Ichigo screamed.

"What she didn't find out!" I yelled back.

"NO EXCUSE!" She screamed back. "We keep our existence a secret for a reason. Do you know why!?"

"Cause… well…um…beats me," I shrugged.

"Because if humans found out it would cause an uproar. It would disrupt balance. People would start using us for their own benefits. You have to be more careful! You're grounded for 3 days no going out at all ever!" Ichigo scolded.

"When did you become my mom?" I muttered under my breath.

Ichigo became enraged and had an aura, "I'm in charge here and that means what I say goes! So if I say you're grounded your grounded!"

"I get geez," I walked back to my house and jumped into my room.

"Ikuto there you are –nya," Yoru squealed and jumped on my head "where were you?-nya."

"Outside. I went downstairs today," I replied. Yoru's eyes widened.

"Wow really! Ichigo saw that you'd get in a lot of trouble-nya" Yoru replied making himself comfortable. I turned on my side and began to think about what I saw through the windows. Amu was just as curious as I was. We talked about what it must be like out there. Just once I wish Ichigo would let us go outside and not just outside the room I mean walk around in the fresh air. Its so annoying being locked up here.

**Time Skip 3 days**

"Ikuto!" I heard someone call my name out and looked down from the tree I was sleeping in. It was Amu I jumped down giving her a surprise.

"Yo," I said.

"Geez are you always up in trees or something," She sighed. "Well never mind that. Ichigo is out today!"

"Wait seriously?" I replied shock.

"Yeah so come on Nekomimi lets go out everyone else already walking around the house!" Amu cheered. Amu opened the dimensional gate and we were in Raina's room. We ran downstairs and saw Ed reading a book while munching on an apple and a bunch of other people.

"The technology in this world is simply amazing! I mean they don't have automail but I mean look all these amazing devices," Winry exclaimed while examining the refrigerator.

"Hey lets go out back," I said quietly and we inched towards the back door and opened it slowly. No one noticed us opening the door so we quickly went out back and looked at the backyard.

"Wow this amazing!" Amu exclaimed softly and rolled in the grass. "The air is so fresh too," She said breathing in deeply. "I mean the location is normal but its different here. The grass is softer and the sky is a deeper blue. I can understand why there's such a big problem with us coming here I mean its so nice."

I felt the grass it was softer. "Maybe we could sneak out and walk around," I said softly. We had been to the backyard before a couple of times but we had never actually left the yard. Amu looked at me shocked that I'd even consider doing that.

"Let's see we have an opportunity to go and see cool stuff or be grounded the rest of our lives," Amu contemplated the matter and looked at her egg case. "I say go. Ran." The pink chara popped out of the bag.

"Ok Amu-chan. Hop Step Jump!" Ran cheered. There was loud ping and Amu's x clip turned into a heart. I chara changed with Yoru and we jumped over the fence. We quickly changed back and walked toward the woods to the back.

**Meanwhile at the house Ed's point of view**

I was reading one the books and had noticed a few seconds ago that Ikuto and Amu had just gone out back if Ichigo had caught them they would so be dead. I looked around the house and remembered something important. "Hey cross-dresser," I called and at least 3 people turned their heads.

A red headed girl looked at me and yelled, "For the last time I'm not a cross-dresser!"

I snorted and gave my usual reply, "Call it what you will Ranma its still cross-dressing. No matter how you look at it." Ranma huffed like usual and turned the water faucet in the kitchen on hot Ranma stuck _his_ head under the water and revealed a black haired boy.

"One of these days I'm gonna get rid of this curse," Ranma muttered under his breath. I laughed and then saw… wait Ichigo! She gave of an aura that made you want to crawl under a rock and die again.

"I wake up late and you all break every rule I've given you! As well as I find that 2 people have run off!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs. Oh crap. Those guys are so dead. "Everyone is grounded for a week! Now hurry and help me get those idiots back soon."

**Mariyun: …**

***Everyone** **sweatdrops* **

**Ed: She actually wrote a chapter.**

**Fai: But it did take a while.**

**Mariyun: …yeah… it… should have been done… sooner.**

**Tamaki: I wonder why she's acting so… so quiet.**

**Mariyun: …must…have…sugar.**

**Dark: Here Mariyun have some chocolate.**

***Bites chocolate***

**Mariyun: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! I FEEL ALIVE AGAIN! But next time give me whip cream please. NOW I HAVE THE POWER TO RULE THE WORLD! **

**Ed: Please read, review and very soon run for your lives. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Mariyun: Hello ninja quails and all the other people viewing this video you are actually all secretly anime characters and ANIME CHARCTERS ARE THE REAL PEOPLE!**

**Amu: All right who gave Mariyun the caffeine? **

**Ichigo: Hey you're grounded go back in your book!**

**Mariyun: We don't have any more cash left in the budget so this just a blow off chapter till we get paid.**

**Everyone: We have a budget?**

**Mariyun: yes we have budget so this chapter inspired by my friend Moose. That's right I said Moose and it will be about the history of bagels. **

Bagels are yummy and good with cream cheese, locks and capers. I want a bagel now.

The end.

**Mariyun: This the real chapter now I got paid like 5 seconds ago or last week not really sure. BAGEL! Anyway on with the show!**

**Amu: Mariyun does not own any of the animes or products in this story.**

**Mariyun: But I am a member of Corndog Monthly. **_**(Note that does not exist) **_

Ed's POV

Despite the fact a good friend of mine is going to be so totally screwed when we find him I was enjoying the thrill of actually being able to go outside. I was walking through the woods beyond the backyard. I walked around searching for them. "Hey guys where are you?" I called no one answered. Figures that they'd run off on a Friday when little miss Raina comes home so early that it's creepy. I mean she carries 5 textbooks every day! I walked around a tree and spotted someone in the distance. "Hey Ikuto, Amu that you!" I called and when I got close I saw that it was two guy in there early 20's smoking and drinking. Now I'm fuzzy on the rules here but something about these guy screamed of doing stuff that was illegal.

The sturdier man looked at me a cigarette in his mouth, "Hey you, what you doinn out here runt?" The man said in a deep husky voice. I snapped but held my temper. Resist the urge to kill! Resist the urge! I've gotten better at holding my temper. Those classes help a lot.

"Sorry looking for some friends that got lost," I apologized trying to sound like anyone else in this world.

"Shouldn't you be in school kid?" The other man asked waving around a bottle of beer. I snapped at that and decided it would be okay to get mad.

"I'm 18 you morons!" I yelled angrily. They both looked at me in shock and laughed.

"Wow never would have guessed. Say you a nerd or something," The husky man said with a hic taking notice to my attire.

"I'm an nerd or something, so what. I was looking for my friends to do some skits and stuff," I said awkwardly. "You see a tall guy and short girl with dye jobs walk by?" They both nodded no so I walked away. Geez, that was pointless. I continued to look in vain. Seriously where could they go in a 2 to 3 mile radius? "Guys were are you?" I shouted still no response. I had hoped I wouldn't have to use my powers. I bent down to the ground and began to draw a mark a lot like a transmutation circle. I placed my hands on it and focused. I saw the whole forest in my mind and not far right at the edge of the woods were Ikuto and Amu. I stood up slowly and erased the mark and the image faded from my mind. So they're north of here. I ran as fast as I could before I forgot where they were. I spotted them and ran faster.

"Ed is that you?" Ikuto questioned in shock.

"No I'm a cosplayer who just so happens to be walking in the woods," I replied snidely. "You have to get home now. Turned out Ichigo just overslept and she's mad."

"What! Oh, crap and its Friday isn't it?" Amu said angrily. She hit Ikuto upside the head. "Come on nekomimi were going home." Amu grabbed Ikuto and began dragging him home. As we hurried in and cleaned up as Ichigo scolded Amu and Ikuto. Till we heard the turning of a lock. Everyone immediately ran as fast as they could back to their books. I was at the room when the door opened I ran so fast that I tripped and fell.

"I'm home," Raina called as usual and as I focused on going into my book the door swung open. Raina stared at me rubbed her eyes and stared again. She then proceeded to her computer and pulled out a book the title read Witchcraft 101 Summoning rituals. If I could sweatdrop in this world I would. She looked back at me as she leafed through the book. "I knew my summoning would work! But who knew Fairies dressed up in cosplay," She said looking me over.

"Cosplay! You seriously think I'm a cosplayer!" I shouted. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Well yeah," She stated plainly. How can anyone in the real world be so… so dense? She made other dense anime characters seem like geniuses. "So where'd you get your costume! Is it made out of magic or plain clothe. Store bought or homemade?" She said enthusiastically looking at my outfit.

"You see something that's unnatural and all you can think about is an outfit!" I yelled at her. "And its homemade by alchemy from regular clothe."

"I see so fairies use alchemy," She said taking down notes.

"You seriously don't get!? I'm Edward Elric!" I yelled in frustration and quickly held my tongue.

"What! That's so freaking cool will you teach me alchemy!" Raina exclaimed.

Ichigo's POV

I stared at Ed and one thought ran through my mind, _"I'm going to kill that idiot!"_

**Mariyun: Sorry but this chapters going to be short and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever anyways please read and review.**


End file.
